The invention is directed to a debris collector frame and assembly for use in particular with so called riding mowers.
For purposes of this discussion the term debris shall include grass clippings, leaves, twigs, litter and the like that is swept up by the mower and entrained in a discharge air stream.
It is a common practice to provide or offer as a purchasable option a debris collector (also called a debris catcher) for collecting debris picked up by the mower and discharge through a discharge opening defined in the skirt of the housing of a mower. Conventionally a debris collector assembly comprises a receptacle which is transported by the mower, and a cover overlying the receptacle for delivering debris to the receptacle.
There is also included a chute in the form of a tube which links the discharge opening and the cover and acts as a conduit for carrying debris entrained in air to the cover and ultimately to the receptacle.
There are literally hundreds of schemes for debris collector assemblies. Representative of concepts which have relevance to this invention are found in the following patents. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,666 a debris collector is mounted above a walking mower. The receptacle is supported by a bracket from the mower deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,818 shows a debris collector assembly containing a receptacle which is attached to the handle of a walking mower.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,565 describes means for encircling a receptacle for holding the receptacle in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,116 shows a side discharge collector where the receptacle is supported by a bracket attached to back of the mower.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,398 shows a rear collector for a riding mower where receptacle contains a bracket attachable to the mower and a custom made cover, chute and negative pressure source.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,977 shows a rear collector assembly attached to the mower by means of a bracket. The receptacle, its frame, the cover and chute represent a fully integrated system.
There are also schemes for providing a floor under a receptacle to transport the receptacle.